This disclosure generally relates to leadwires for medical monitoring systems, and more specifically to an adjustable leadwire device for connecting one or more surface electrodes to a physiological monitor and methods for making the same.
Electrocardiograms (ECGs) are graphic depictions of electrical activity in the heart, i.e. cardiac potentials. ECGs are produced by electrocardiographs which are available as stand alone devices, portable devices, and/or as integrated functions in various types of multi-vital sign monitoring devices. ECGs are depicted by time (ms) versus voltage (mV) and typically are represented as a waveform. The typical five important aspects, or portions, of an ECG waveform are the P wave, QRS complex (represented as the combination of the Q, R, and S waves respectively), and T wave. The less frequently seen sixth portion is a U wave. The data produced from the graphical depictions are useful in diagnosis of patients to determine what, if any, and the extent to which heart-related problems exist in a patient.
Respiration monitors are also available that use chest electrodes that are similar or identical to ECG electrodes. For example, respiration rate measurement may be determined using impedance pneumography, where a high-frequency A/C current is passed between at least two electrodes (often the right arm electrode and left arm electrode), including a driving electrode and a receiving electrode, on the patient's chest and an impedance between the electrodes is determined. Respiration is then monitored according to the changing impedance values as the patient breathes.